1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispensing or feeding device, and more particularly to a fluid dispensing or feeding device including a pressurizing device for pressurizing a fluid and for allowing a fluid bottle to be disposed below hearts of patients or users, and thus for allowing the fluid dispensing or feeding device to be easily carried by the patients or users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, fluid dispensing or feeding devices have been developed and provided for feeding or injecting medicinal fluids intravenously into human body tissue, and comprise a feed tube having a hypodermic needle provided on one end thereof for engaging into a fluid bottle or container, and having an injection needle provided on the other end thereof, for penetrating into patient's body tissue and for the purposes of injecting the fluid as desired.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,658 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 7,516,873 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,872 to Wang, were all developed by the present applicant and disclose several examples of the fluid dispensing devices each also including a pressurizing device coupled between a bottle and a discharge tube for forcing the fluid to flow through the discharge tube without gravity, in which the pressurizing device includes a container coupled between the bottle and the discharge tube, a piston slidably received in the container, and a motor coupled to the piston to move the piston in the reciprocating action within the container.
However, a complicated coupling mechanism is required to be provided and coupled between the motor and the piston for actuating or operating the piston to pump or to pressurize the fluid, and includes a lot of parts or elements that may not be easily manufactured and assembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fluid dispensing or feeding devices.